As a trend towards paperless graphic media continues to develop, digital picture frames gain preponderance among consumers, especially in view of the relatively low adoption threshold of digital picture frames which is driven at least in part by their ease of operation and relative low cost. To utilize a digital picture frame and consume their digital pictures, consumers need not be technologically savvy but rather possess basic knowledge of computer operation and access to a computer (e.g., a personal computer either tethered or portable, a computer kiosk, or the like), or have an understanding of operation of device(s) such as a digital camera that can be interfaced via a wired or wireless link with a digital picture frame. Utilization of a digital picture frame is based upon uploads of digital pictures from an external memory element to a memory element that resides in the digital picture frame. The external memory element is commonly a storage medium of a computer or device with digital pictures stored thereon. It is to be noted that the computer or device also can exploit a variety of removable external memory elements (e.g., a memory stick, a compact flash card, a secure digital card or the like) as source(s) of contents for the digital picture frame.
It is to be noted that uploading pictures from removable external memory elements facilitates picture exchange among end users of a digital picture frame and the sources of the pictures. Such exchange or dissemination of content directed to a digital picture frame can be enhanced through a networked content source. As an example, one or more of conventional digital picture frames can connect to the internet through a phone line to download pictures and other digital information for display. Nonetheless, utilization of networked sources of content for a digital media frame demands an additional layer of expertise, e.g., knowledge of how to access the networked sources, which can mitigate ease of operation of a digital picture frame, especially for the segment of consumers with a limited understanding or ability to manage networked resources. Even though remote content from a networked source can be conveyed to a digital picture frame, which may facilitate retaining the ease of operation from an end user perspective, conventional dissemination of content for picture digital frames through networked resources is typically limited and fails to accompany the pervasiveness and growth of both digital picture frame and networked resources markets.